


Rehabilitation

by BronteLover



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rehabilitation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of executing, or refreezing, Khan for his conduct, Starfleet resolves to rehabilitate the dangerous superman. Seen as Spock is so blatantly disgusted by the idea, the Starfleet superiors decide to put the Vulcan in charge of Khan’s rehabilitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not write these works for money or commercial gain. I write these works for non-profit entertainment.
> 
>  
> 
> As you can see by my other works, I completely ship Nyota and Spock as a couple. I think that they're a lovely pairing and that they should be together for however many Star Trek films that are made in the future, but I thought that this pairing between Spock and Khan, full of animosity and sexually predatory vibes, would be interesting. This is an ongoing work. Thank you for reading my story.

This was the man who had killed his captain. This was the man who he wanted to kill, but could not. This was the man who Starfleet had chosen to rehabilitate instead of exterminate like the vermin he was. This was the man who he had been chosen to rehabilitate. Khan Noonien Singh. A murderer, a despotic creation of some twentieth century idea of perfection. Spock wanted to march into the room and snap Khan’s neck, but he did not. He calmed himself instead, and looked down at the PADD in his hand that displayed the results of the tests performed on Khan. The results showed that Khan had perfect physiology and physical stamina. He had run on a treadmill for five hours straight, and only showed a minor amount of perspiration as evidence of his exertion. He had passed all of their extremely advanced aptitude tests with scornful ease, and given Spock a self-satisfied smirk at the tests’ conclusion.

Spock watched Khan as he sat with his back facing the observation window of his room, and stared out the barred window. It was likely that the autocrat was musing on how he would make his escape, and reunite with his long slumbering crew. Spock stepped back from the glass, and pressed his hand into the scanner of Khan’s room. It was time for their therapy sessions to begin, and Spock felt that the more prompt he was, the quicker he could be without Khan’s insufferable company.

Khan turned his head slightly to the side at Spock’s quiet entrance, and said, “Good evening, Mr. Spock. I do so look forward to our interactions.”

Spock’s face remained blank as Khan elegantly rose from his chair and faced him.

Spock sat down on the chair next to him, and replied tonelessly, “Please sit down, Mr. Singh. It is time we begin.”

Khan turned around the chair he had been sitting on, placed it quite close to Spock, and reverted to his customary upright posture once he was seated.

“I have requested you call me Khan on several occasions now, Mr. Spock,” he rejoined in his deep, accented voice.

Spock’s expression did not change, “I have received your test results, and as I am sure you know, they were perfect. I do not find this data to shed any new light. This is the purpose of these sessions. It is my goal to understand what motivates your actions, and if it is possible for you to quell the murderous urges you harbour.”

Khan was fascinated by how emotionless Spock was. He was telling Khan that it was his purpose to probe into his inner most thoughts, and decipher the reason for the actions which had led to the demise of numerous Starfleet members, Admiral Marcus, and most importantly, he knew, the demise and subsequent resurrection, from his own blood, of Spock’s beloved Captain. Despite all the rage that Spock had displayed when almost beating him to death, he was now placidity personified, the perfect figure of Vulcan logic.

“It is also my task to inquire why you felt it prudent to supply your blood for the revivification of Captain James Tiberius. Kirk,” Spock concluded.

Spock continued to regard Khan expressionlessly, his body rigid against the back of his chair, and his long, graceful hands clasped atop his PADD. Khan thoroughly looked him over; taking in the shining, black bowl cut, the intelligent onyx eyes, and the full, impassive mouth. He observed the alabaster skin and the lithe body immaculately clothed in the Starfleet uniform. He wondered what it would be like to see that supple body unclothed before him, and feel the smooth, pale skin beneath his exploring hands. He smiled slightly at the thought of having Spock in a compromising position.

“You find something amusing?” Spock asked, raising an upswept eyebrow.

Khan did not stop smiling as he replied, “Not amusing, Mr. Spock, but interesting. I am not entirely convinced that you would approve, however.”

Spock showed no reaction, “It is not my purpose to find your thoughts interesting. I am not your companion nor confidant, but in charge of your rehabilitation.”

“I wonder, Mr. Spock, how far you are willing to go to decipher my inner workings,” Khan replied, leaning forward and extended his hand so that it was centimetres from Spock’s knee. “I find it intriguing that a half Vulcan half human is going to explore the impetus for my… _desires._ ”

Spock stiffened minutely at the implication of his words, and gazed momentarily at Khan’s fine-fingered yet masculine hand. When he looked at Khan again, his eyes were like black ice.

 

“I think that it is time we begin with your recollections of your genetically engineered birth,” Spock said, his voice matching his eyes.

Khan leaned backed and rested his hands on his knees. He is not perturbed that Spock is not yet responsive to him. He is well aware that Vulcans are extremely adept at controlling every emotion, and that they are entirely governed by the parameters of logic. He also knows, however, that if he was able to rouse as powerful emotion as rage within Spock, then he will be able to rouse its equally consuming kin: passion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan dreams and Spock questions him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not write these works for money or commercial gain. I write these works for non-profit entertainment.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading my story.

_As he freezes them in the chambers he knows that this is evidence of their overwhelming trust in his judgement and leadership. They have to survive; he will do anything to ensure that. They will sleep and awaken in a time when it is understood that it is not genocide that they practice, but the realisation of perfection. Weakness is something which must be done away with in order to sow the seeds of true, inexorable strength._

_He feels the strange urge to weep in that moment, out of anguish at the reality of their forced exile by those who are weaker. He will ensure that if these pathetic beings survive, he will eradicate them, but slowly so that they are reduced to a heap of snivelling, begging parasites. They deserve to realise what they truly are._

_He drifts into his own cryogenic sleep, and does weep then, but not because of weakness, because he is incapable of that flaw, but because he knows that it will be an age before he is reunited with his family._

Spock took note of the tears that ran down the sleeping Khan’s face. He is very interested to question Khan on his dream, and why he had such a strong emotional reaction to it. Spock does not doubt that the dream has something to do with Khan’s crew. It seems that all his more intense emotions are connected with those still slumbering individuals.

Khan’s eyelids fluttered open and he stared at Spock for a moment before he wiped the tears from his face. He does not seem to be embarrassed by this show of emotion in the slightest.

“Are you in distress?” Spock asked flatly.

Khan is silent for a long time before he sits up, his gaze never leaving Spock’s face. Something dances in his pale eyes as he stares at Spock, who does not move despite Khan’s intensity. Spock’s own eyes are like pools of cool, black water, depthless and calm. Khan finds himself strangely comforted by the constancy of those eyes, which do not belly any emotion. He wants to see those eyes aflame, however. He wants them to shine with fury and fervour because of him, he wants to see Spock come undone before him… and _enjoy_ his own unravelling.

“I was merely remembering a time of great sadness,” he replied, a distant expression momentarily in his eyes.

“I assume you were recalling your sudden exile and separation from your crew,” Spock replied dispassionately. “You seem to harbour a consuming obsession with that experience and the desire to be rejoined with them.”

“I wonder, Mr. Spock, what you would,” he paused deliberately. “ _experience_ if you were separated from your crew. The lovely Nyota and your dear Captain Kirk. Then again, I find that I am thinking of what one capable of emotion would suffer.”

Spock slightly tilted his side to the side, and continued as if Khan had not just smoothly insulted him, “In my experience when one desires something very strongly, one is often disappointed when one gets what one desires. I am inclined to think that this would be so if you were reunited with your comrades, Mr. Singh.”

Khan’s posture became rigid before he lithely climbed off the bed and stood in front of Spock, whose only reaction was to raise an eyebrow. The barely contained anger radiated off of Khan, but his voice was composed as he spoke.

“I find that I am _inclined_ to disagree with you, Mr. Spock. Those who you call my comrades are not suited to such an inconsequential term. They are my family, the only people who are not inferior to me and therefore capable of interacting with me as equals,” he slowly walked towards the barred window. “I am a king among ants, but instead of rightly ruling, I am degraded to the position of prisoner, and laboratory experiment, at the hands of a man who cannot possibly comprehend the bond which I share with those who I consider my only true contemporaries in this or any other lifetime.”

Spock silently considered Khan’s passionate speech, and found that despite it being so firmly rooted in emotion, it was not entirely without logic.

He replied in his customarily even tone, “I find that I understand your argument, but that I cannot condone your belief that you should rule the human race, because you find them to be lesser than yourself and your… family."

Khan faced Spock in an instant, his pale eyes aglow, “And why do you have such an opinion, Mr. Spock? You, the soul of logic, find it to be rational that the weak must suppress the strong? Those who are not capable of leadership must be led and those who are feeble must be-”

“Exterminated,” Spock finished blandly. “Hardly a reasonable contention. Leadership is not the practice of genocide and wholesale suppression. It the encouragement of freedom and individualism, without this there can be no hope of cultivating ingenuity and competition, which will result in improvement in society. You seek perfection, which is the murderer of these two essential fruits of leadership.”

Khan’s gaze narrowed, but his face was otherwise inexpressive, “People who are pathetic and unable to make decisions which affect many, cannot possibly be expected to truly enjoy freedom and produce those two essential fruits of leadership, as you say. I seek to build a great empire, Mr. Spock. My motivations are not mediocre ones which I hold within myself, praying that I will be left alone to lead my negligible existence. It is my destiny, and my family’s destiny, to construct a dynasty across the world which will achieve the height of excellence. I will not deny my destiny,” he drew closer to where Spock sat as he said, “and _desires._ ”

Spock sat impassively, completely unmoved by Khan’s words.

“That may be so,” he rejoined, rising from his seat. “But I must inform you that despite your wish to fulfil this so called destiny, it is improbable that you will ever achieve a global dynasty. You are a combination of Napoleon and Alexander, and like them, you have a great capacity for vanity.”

Khan’s expression grew scornful, “I am greater than both of those defeated generals. I am _better_ in every way imaginable to anyone who ever lived.”

“Yet here you are,” Spock replied coolly, “defeated.”

Khan seemed to straighten his shoulders even more as he watched Spock leave the room. He decided that he would take great gratification from breaking the proud Vulcan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan showers and endeavours to taunt Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not write these works for money or commercial gain. I write these works for non-profit entertainment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos so far, it is much appreciated.

“Is it entirely necessary for you to watch me shower, Mr. Spock?” Khan asked.

“Yes,” Spock replied.

“Why is that so?”

“I am sure you are well aware of why I have to invade your privacy, Mr. Singh, but I will elaborate nonetheless. I know that despite your vulnerability during cleansing, you are not beyond overpowering a human guard and endeavouring to flee custody.”

“And you are of the opinion that I can not overpower you?” Khan queried, as he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“Do not forget that it was I who overpowered you when you crashed the U.S.S. Vengeance into Starfleet Headquarters.”

Khan looked vaguely annoyed as he stepped out of his shoes, and pulled down his pants and underwear. He stood completely naked for a moment, as if he expected Spock to make some reaction to his stunning physique.

Spock simply said, “We have provided you with a traditional shower. We felt that you would be more comfortable in one than in a sonic shower.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Khan replied acerbically, stepping into the shower and turning on the water.

Spock had to admit that Khan’s body was quite magnificent. Every muscle was defined beneath his flawlessly pale skin, as if Michelangelo, that master of anatomy, had sculpted him out of Carrara marble. He was not as tall as Spock, but his legs were still long and sinuous, in keeping with the rest of his frame. Fine, dark hair grew on his arms, and slightly thicker, but not excessively so, hair covered his legs. Spock found himself looking at Khan’s slightly erect member. It would have intimidated most human males, but it had no such effect on Spock, who was quite well endowed because of his Vulcan half.

“Do you like what you see, Commander?” Khan smirked, running his hands through his wet hair.

Spock raised his eyebrow, and replied neutrally, “You have an impressive physique, Mr. Singh. As an augment, however, it is to be expected.”

Khan smirked, “I think that we both know that it was not only my physique which you were admiring.”

“I assure you, Mr. Singh, I feel no admiration in your immediate presence.”

Khan’s jaw visibly tightened, and his blue eyes became strangely clear, like an arctic sea. He turned away and resumed washing himself before he rinsed his entire body under the spray, and then turned off the water. Instead of drying himself inside the cubicle, he walked towards Spock, droplets of water glistening on his skin, and his hair a midnight slick, which made his eyes appear even colder.

He stood barely an arm’s length away from Spock, and said, “I wonder, Mr. Spock, if you’ve ever watched the beautiful Nyota shower. Admired her bare, cinnamon skin beneath the warm spray of the water. Her hair long and wet down her back, her body arching into an elegant curve, which you know is your right to touch.”

Spock remained impassive,  “It is inappropriate for you to speak of Lieutenant Uhura in such a way, Mr. Singh. A fact of which I am sure you are aware.”

“You’ve wanted to watch your Captain in a moment of intimacy such as that, I am sure,” Khan continued, his voice low and silky.

Spock’s obsidian eyes became hard, but he made no reply, judging it to be more logical to remain silent than to rise to Khan’s insinuations.

Khan’s lips curled slightly as he persisted, “I know that you want them both. I saw the way that you react when you are in their combined company,” he drew closer, his warm breath fanning Spock’s face. “No one else can see, because they don’t think to look, but I see, Mr. Spock. I know that you feel, despite the incorrect assumption otherwise, and that your want runs deep.”

Spock’s body was rigid as Khan laid his wet hand over Spock’s heart, “Dark desires dwell inside here.”

Spock’s eyes met Khan’s and he felt a strange magnetism course through him, but he knew that Khan was endeavouring to manipulate him, place him in a compromising position. It was as if Khan was hypnotising him with his gaze, trying to engulf Spock in his allure. He moved his head forward, so that he and Spock’s lips were close enough to kiss. For a moment it seemed that Spock might falter and lean forward so that Khan could seduce him with that sensual mouth, but his face grew cold and he stepped away from Khan.

“Fascinating,” Spock said, his head tilting to the side. “It seems that you are willing to use any means to escape. I shall wait outside the door while you dress. I assure you that it will be easier for you to attempt to murder me when you are clothed.”

Khan clenched his fists in frustration when Spock exited the bathroom. His arousal burned in his lower stomach, wholly neglected. He put the water back on and stepped into the shower cubicle once more. His hand slipped down his length, and he began to pleasure himself. He imagined Spock beneath him, his mouth open as he cried out Khan’s name, and Spock’s eyes flying open, revealing a gaze that was almost entirely consumed by black, as he reached his climax. Khan’s head fell back as he gritted his teeth while pleasure surged through his body. He breathed deeply for a moment before he rinsed away all evidence of his orgasm, and began to dry his body after switching off the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock endeavours to truly find out what dwells in Khan's mind. He is shocked by what he finds there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Trek. I do not write these works for profit or commercial gain. I write these works for non-profit entertainment.
> 
> I apologise for the long wait between this chapter and the last.

“Doctor, you know that there is no way that we can rehabilitate, Mr. Singh,” Spock stated tonelessly. “It would require DNA reconfiguration to change his behaviour and drives, and at present, such technology is in its infancy.”

Doctor Killen nodded slowly, “Yes, Mr. Spock, I am aware of that.”

“I am perplexed as to why Starfleet does not share our view, Doctor.”

Dr. Killen was silent for a while, before replying, “That’s the thing, Mr. Spock, they do share our view.”

It was Spock’s turn to be silent, until he replied, “Then why is he not being placed in cryogenic stasis once more, Doctor?”

Dr. Killen sighed, “It seems that Starfleet Superiors desire that we… _study_ Mr. Singh.”

 “That is highly illogical, Doctor. To a degree, Admiral Marcus already undertook such a feat.”

 “They are aware of that, Mr. Spock, but they have found that the Admiral’s findings were incomplete and crude at best. He collected data on Mr. Singh in order to find a way in which to neutralise him, and exploit him for deranged military purposes. Starfleet wishes to study Mr. Singh so that they may better understand him, and be ready in case it ever occurs that we must wake, or find we can not avoid waking, his fellow Augments.”

Spock raised his eyebrow, “I see, Doctor.”

Dr. Killen slowly nodded, “Are you making progress with the subject, Mr. Spock?”

Spock stiffened slightly, “Unfortunately not, Doctor. I have managed to probe no deeper than his superficial vanity, and his apparent fixation with his fellow Augments, who he refers to as his family.”

Dr. Killen frowned, “That is most unfortunate, Mr. Spock. I am not surprised, however. Mr. Singh is a seething mass of contradictions, which have been heightened. A most complex case study indeed.”

Spock was silent for a while before he stated, “Doctor there is one option which I would like to utilise.”

“Which is that, Mr. Spock?”

“I would like to endeavour to mind meld with Mr. Singh in order to access his memories, and discover what he truly thinks.”

Dr. Killen looked horrified, “Mr. Spock! I could _never_ ask such a thing of you! Especially with a man as unstable and dangerous as Mr. Singh!”

Spock’s expression became slightly haughty, “That is most caring of you, Doctor, but I find that I am quite capable of controlling Mr. Singh in such an instance.”

Dr. Killen looked pained, but finally replied, “Alright, Mr. Spock, but on the condition that you allow me to post extra security personal on Mr. Singh’s room’s door.”

Spock thought about how easily Khan could overpower humans, but he did not voice this opinion. He nodded in agreement instead.

 

                                                                                                                                **

“I am going to hypnotise you, Mr. Singh,” Spock said, fixing Khan with an expression that brooked no argument.

Khan raised an eyebrow, “And why would I let you put me in such a vulnerable position, Mr. Spock?”

Spock remained impassive, “I do not seek to harm you. I am doing this in order to better understand you.”

Khan stared at him for a long time, his sharply defined face completely expressionless, except for the faint gleam in his pale eyes.

“Very well,” he finally replied.

Spock nodded, “I would like you to close your eyes and take deep breaths.”

Khan obliged, his hands relaxing their grip on the arms of his chair.

“Imagine a place of happiness,” Spock said, his voice low and soothing. “A place where you feel safe and secure. Let your body completely relax, starting with your feet, then your legs, then your stomach, then your shoulders and arms. Finally, let your neck and jaw relax.”

Khan’s head gently fell back as he relaxed into the chair.

“Your entire body is completely relaxed now,” Spock continued, his voice hypnotic. “Each word that I say is taking you deeper into a state of complete relaxation. Each word that I say makes you want to open your mind to me more and more. Your mind is completely open to me now.”

Spock quietly rose from his chair and stood next to Khan, “Is your mind completely open to me now?”

“Yes,” Khan softly replied.

“I am going to mind meld with you now. You will stay calm and relaxed as I enter your mind. You will trust me and not resist me.”

“Yes,” Khan repeated.

Spock took a steadying breath and placed his fingers on Khan’s temple and next to his nose. His mind gently entered Khan’s, like a brook flowing into a raging river. Spock was assaulted with an array of memories, bursting with colour and sound. Finally the kaleidoscope stilled, and a memory clearly appeared to him.

Khan was a child of about ten. He and other augmented children were in a large gymnasium, which Spock recognised from pictures he had seen of twentieth century Earth health institutions. Khan was running on a track, clearly competing against the other children. He was far ahead, his pitch-black hair flying back from his determined child’s face. When he reached the finish line, he stood completely still and looked challengingly at the human scientists who stood to one side.

One of them turned to the other and whispered, “He’s the best.”

The other nodded and replied, “I agree.”

Khan titled his head haughtily at this exchange, clearly using his superior hearing.

The memory blurred and faded into the rush of colour and sonic once more, until another memory came into focus. Khan was a young man of about twenty-eight or so, clad all in black, throwing his pale skin and strange translucent eyes into hectic relief. A beautiful young woman stood in front of him, her skin golden and her hair almost white blonde. She was clearly an augment, too.

“You cannot stay here with me,” Khan said evenly, brushing her hair back over her ear.

She cupped his hand in her hair and turned her face into his palm, laying a soft kiss on the cool flesh.

“And why not?” she replied challengingly.

“You must rule your own territory, Teresa. The humans need to be led strictly in Europe.”

Teresa nodded and released his hand, “I see. I thought that perhaps you loved me. I understand now that I was in error.”

Khan frowned, “There is no room for love at this time, Teresa. We must cement our place before we allow such emotions to be shown. The humans must understand that we are invincible first.”

Teresa stared at him for a moment before she turned away and left the room. The memory became unclear for a moment, as if it was being fast-forwarded, and then it came back into focus.

A young man entered Khan’s office and stood at attention while Khan rose from his throne like seat.

“What is it?” he asked sharply.

The young man adopted a more relaxed stance, but his face was tense as he spoke, “I am very grieved to inform of this my Lord, but the esteemed ruler Teresa is dead. Her subjects rose against her and set her palace alight before they dragged her out into the street and… and…”

“And what?” Khan ground out.

The young man swallowed visibly, “ _Decapitated_ her.”

Khan’s face became contorted with rage before he screamed, “Get out! Get out!”

The young man fled as Khan snapped a chunk of wood out of his desk and hurled it at the door. He collapsed into his chair and sobbed loudly.

Spock made to withdraw from Khan’s mind but then he caught a glimpse of something. He stilled as he saw a flash of himself in Khan’s mind’s eye, but he could not quite make out what he was doing. He focused in on the image and then he recoiled in shock.

He saw himself arched in pleasure beneath Khan, while Khan thrust into his willing body and plunged his hot, wet tongue into his mouth. He watched in morbid fascination as his own legs wrapped tighter around Khan’s strong, slim waist, and his nail’s dug into Khan’s pale back, drawing thin lines of red blood. His entire body was flushed a slight green, while a dusky pink had coloured Khan’s perfect skin. He heard himself cry out Khan’s name in unguarded ecstasy-

He pulled out of Khan’s mind and stood panting for a moment, his composure temporarily cracked. He could not believe what he had just seen. Khan had been _fantasizing_ about _him._ He had seen Khan’s overture in the bathroom for what it was: a ploy to secure an opportunity for escape, but he had not thought that Khan held any real sexual desire for him. Evidently he had been in error.

He regained his self-control and said, “At my count you will wake up feeling refreshed and full of energy.”

Spock withdrew his hands from Khan’s face, and walked over to the observation window which he had set to the frost setting, so that none of the human guards could gawp while he hypnotised Khan.

“Three, two, one,” he finally said, and heard Khan awaken.

He turned around and his brow creased in puzzlement as he observed Khan’s smug face.

“You saw yourself in my mind, didn’t you, Spock?” Khan asked softly.

Vulcans could not lie, therefore Spock replied, “Yes.”

He watched impassively as Khan rose from his seat and walked towards him, his stance predatory, like a great, sensual feline. He stopped centimetres away from Spock, and gripped Spock’s waist before pulling his body flush against him. He was slightly taller than Khan, but their body’s fitted together well.

“Through my skin, you can feel I want you,” Khan whispered against his ear, cool breath washing over the side of his head and neck.

Spock closed his eyes and tried to summon up the hate that he felt for this man. He tried to think of his Captain, and best friend, dying in front of him behind the barrier of glass. He tried to capture the black rage that he had known when beating Khan so brutally and the sound of Nyota’s scared, pleading voice. He thought of beautiful Nyota, _his_ beautiful Nyota. His beautiful Nyota who had told him that she needed time with her people, away from the fractured world that was still healing after Jim’s death and revival.

_I still love you,” she whispered, as she lay beside him after they had made love._

_"Only death can part us,” he replied, cradling her against his chest._

_“Yes,” she breathed. “But I need time away. When I come back, everything will be better.”_

_"But I would like you here."_

_"No, Spock, you need to confront your demon on your own. There’s no room for me in that private process.”_

He turned his head towards Khan to tell him that this was illogical, and that Khan had developed an obsession with him. He meant to tell him that his desires were for the unobtainable, but Khan pressed his mouth against his own before he could speak. Khan’s tongue licked the line where Spock’s lips met and slid into Spock’s mouth. He explored Spock’s tender palette and cheeks, and then he gently sucked Spock’s tongue into his mouth. Khan let out a moan as Spock responded, and pushed Spock towards his bed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock realises something important concerning Khan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not write these works for commercial or monetary gain. I write these works for non-profit entertainment. 
> 
> Thank you for the lovely kudos and the encouraging comments. I am very pleased that this story is being enjoyed so much. I apologise for the long wait, but I was unsure how to approach this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.

Khan slid his hands further under Spock’s shirt, and rubbed the delicate nipples with his thumbs. Spock arched under the deliberate touch, his skin coming alive.

His mind felt so confused, he shouldn’t let this happen. This was all wrong. Khan was not a good man, and what made it even more complicated, was the fact that Khan could not really be classified as a man.

“Stop thinking so much,” Khan whispered, his hot tongue sliding up the shell of Spock’s ear.

Spock gripped Khan’s shoulders tighter, simultaneously wanting to bring him closer and push him away. Khan moved from his slick ear to the curve of his jaw and the length of his smooth neck. He slid his hands up Spock’s chest and pulled his collar downwards so that Spock’s collarbones were exposed.

He bit down on the flawless flesh, drawing a cry of pain and pleasure from Spock. He could feel the Vulcan’s hot flesh through the fabric of his shirt, and he knew that he did not want any barrier between their naked skin.

Spock whimpered and opened his eyes, to reveal a glazed, black gaze, as he felt Khan’s weight shift away from him. He could feel his mind clearing slightly, and he made to sit up and push the augment away, but his hands met smooth, firm flesh as Khan divested himself of his shirt. He was unable to move his hands, as if he were in some kind of dream state, and he gasped softly when Khan’s long fingered hands came over his own.

“I’ve imagined you touching me like this,” Khan murmured, guiding Spock’s hands up his abdomen and over his chest. “I’ve wanted your hands to be on me. I’ve wanted to say your name as you touched me.”

Spock felt fascinated, and moved his thumbs over Khan’s nipples. The small nubs gradually became hard under his touch, and he leaned forward and took one in the warm cavern of his mouth.

“Oh God, Spock!” Khan gasped. “Yes. Like that. Just like _that._ ”

Spock felt something inside of himself stir at the low pitch of Khan’s voice, the way the words were transformed. It was as if a group of superb annunciators had come together and spoken in one voice down a well.

Spock moved his hands so that they were against Khan’s muscled back, and he applied pressure in order to draw more beautifully supple flesh into his mouth. He let out a sound of protest when Khan pushed him away, but he offered no resistance when his shirt was swiftly removed. Before Khan could kiss him again, however, he moved his face so that the open mouth kiss met his cheek.

“I can’t,” he said. “This is wrong, a fact of which I am sure you are very aware.”

Khan was silent for a while before he cupped Spock’s face, and made the Vulcan look at him, “Maybe it is wrong, but have you ever thought of _not_ doing the right thing?”

Spock’s black eyes grew hard, “No. It is my duty to fulfil the correct function. How can I copulate with a man who was responsible for the death of my captain?”

Khan sharply drew in a breath, “I also resurrected him.”

Spock stared at him for a moment in torment, and then returned his gaze to the bed.

“I know that I haven’t always been a good man, but everything that I did, was because I was driven to do it.”

“Every being has a choice. You chose to follow the path of violent vengeance. You were responsible for the destruction of so much.”

Khan gently settled his hands on Spock’s neck, so that his thumbs lightly pressed into the column of his throat.

“I did not always harbour those feelings. I saw common man to be below me in mental and physical abilities, that is true, but I never thought myself so above them that it was in my power to kill them. Everything changed, however, when they _murdered_ Theresa. I felt betrayed by those whose lives I had strived to bring order to. I had never shown them any cruelty, and yet they banished me from my home. Do not forget, Spock, that it was not my _choice_ to be created as I was. I was not given the choice to be an augment, any more than you were given the choice to be a Vulcan and Human hybrid. What Marcus did to me was beyond torture, he made me create tools of death for him, while constantly reminding me that the lives of my dear siblings depended upon my co-operation and his good humour. How can a man be expected to bear such conditions sanely?”

Spock sighed softly as he returned his gaze to the other man’s face. He could feel Khan’s sincerity through his skin, even though the connection was very basic. He warred with himself inwardly. It had all been so much simpler when he had believed Khan to be a soulless monster, who was incapable of any kind of remorse or emotions beyond anger and ambition. The man who he saw before him had been the victim of emotional and physical torture, driven to desperate ends in order to save those who he cherished above all.

Spock admitted that his means of achieving their liberation were highly illogical, but he could appreciate that when humans were concerned, augmented or otherwise, it was the emotional state which guided them. He could also appreciate that if he allowed Khan to engage with him in such an intimately physical activity as sex, he would be entering into a place where the renouncing of said actions would be impossible.

“I apologise for the pain which I caused you and Captain Kirk,” Khan whispered. “It was never my intention to kill him. I only wanted to ensure the return of my family. I know that that apology is not enough, and that you nor Kirk will never truly forgive me, but I offer it up to you all the same.”

Spock did not speak for a long time, but then he gently leaned forward and softly kissed Khan on the mouth. Khan felt happiness and relief burst inside of himself, which was soon followed by the heady desire to possess Spock, even if it was only temporarily. For the first time in his life he was not contemplating the welfare of his family.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to rush into Spock and Khan having sex, because that would have seemed very contrite. I needed to set the stage for it. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock comes up with a solution in regards to Khan's situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back with a new chapter! I apologise for the very long wait in between this chapter and the last! Thankfully inspiration whispered in my ear and here is the result! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it.

“I believe that I have found a solution in regards to Khan Noonien Singh, Dr Killen,” Spock said, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

“What is it, Mr Spock?” Dr Killen asked.

“There is a planet populated by submissives. They are situated approximately three light years away from Earth. From the research which I have done, I have come to understand that they are in need of a leader.”

“Why is that?” Dr Killen frowned.

“It is quite obvious that a race of submissives would be unable to produce the dominance necessary for leadership, and because of this, their civilisation is suffering. They have no plan for the future. It is necessary for them to be led by a strong, dominant leader.”

“But what does this have to do with Mr Singh?” Dr Killen asked in bewilderment.

“It is true that under Mr Singh’s reign, despite its tyrannical flaws, there was much prosperity and order?”

“Well…yes. From what I can understand from twentieth century records.”

Spock nodded, “Then it is my proposition that Khan is made leader of this planet of submissives.”

“Mr Spock, I don’t think—”

“Please allow me to finish, Doctor,” Spock interjected evenly.

Dr Killen reluctantly nodded.

“Mr Singh will not be provided with any kind of weaponry or any means in which to build that weaponry, but he will be given the chance to lead the submissive race into a prosperous future.”

“I don’t know, Mr Spock—”

“Is it not Starfleet’s desire to study Mr Singh?”

“Why yes, of course, but—”

“Then would it not be advisable to do this in as an organic setting as possible?”

Dr Killen simply nodded, and motioned for Spock to continue.

“It is also Starfleet’s duty to ensure that all those planets of which they are aware do not suffer when a solution can be provided.”

“I agree, Mr Spock. Despite the fact that this sounds like a very _risky_ endeavour, I cannot fault your logic. As always. I will speak to Starfleet command and pitch your idea.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

 

* * *

 

Spock was notified approximately seventy two hours, seventeen minutes and twelve seconds later by Dr Killen that Starfleet had authorised his solution. The observation would be carried out under the strictest of conditions by Starfleet, however, and Spock would be called in to consult on any matters which they saw to be pertinent.

Spock could detect no unsound logic in this decision, and asked Dr Killen if he may be allowed the opportunity to tell Khan of Starfleet commands’ decision.

So it was with this permission that Spock found himself alone with Khan once again, with guards posted outside the door, and the observation window tinted in order to stop anyone from looking inside the room. The cameras had been disabled at Spock’s behest, despite the reluctance of the facility’s security team.

“Hello Spock,” Khan greeted.

Spock observed how similar this meeting was to the one which had preceded it months before, but now Spock did not feel the desire to kill Khan, nor did he see Khan as some two dimensional being comprised of arrogance, ambition and hatred.

He now felt much like he did when in Kirk’s presence: confused by his passionate nature, but wanting to stay close and decipher its layers. He recognised the observation he had made with both his Captain and Nyota, their capacity for such varied emotion, wild and convoluted, simple and vibrant.

He had to admit that his sexual desire for Khan made his judgment even less cleanly cut than usual. It was the same strange reality that he faced with Nyota, except that with Nyota there was possibility, the allowance for tenderness, thoughts of the future. With Khan there was no such reality. While he knew that Khan was capable of tenderness in some form, a fact which had been confirmed for him during their previous physical and emotional encounter, he could not hope to have a future with the augment. His solution to Khan’s current situation was all that he could offer, and separation both physically and emotionally between them was inevitable.

His voice was not as placid as he would have hoped as he replied, “Hello Khan.”

Khan stepped closer, his hands resting by his sides in an obvious attempt not to touch Spock.

“What do you have to tell me?” he asked quietly.

The garden beyond Khan’s window was bathed in silver moonlight and artificial lighting, and it made Khan’s dark hair shine slightly.

Spock drew his eyes away for a moment in order to collect himself, before he replied, “You are to be released from the facility.”

Khan’s face cleared and he stepped towards Spock, his arms rising from his sides and his hands seeking Spock’s waist.

Spock held up his hand as he continued, “You are to be taken to the planet Obsequium, which is situated approximately three light years from Earth. There you will be made leader of the submissive race who populate the planet, and closely observed by Starfleet while you ensure the Obsequiums prosper.”  

Khan titled his head to the side a moment before he stepped forward and gripped Spock’s waist, “Yes. Anything to prove my worth.”

Spock nodded and made to pull away, but Khan’s cool hands suddenly slid beneath his shirt, and his thumbs traced the cut of Spock’s sharp hipbone.

“I won’t see you again, will I?” he said quietly.

“It is highly improbable, yes.”

“Then give me this.”

“Give you what?”

Khan smiled slightly, and it was confirmed for Spock how handsome Khan was, “Give me _you_ for one night. Give me a memory to take with me to Obsequium. One that isn’t populated with death and separation, but hope and… _fulfilment.”_    

Spock stared at him for a moment, before replying, “Yes.”

With that, Khan smoothly slid Spock’s shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. His hands ran up Spock’s silken skin as he dipped his head and slowly kissed and licked the point of Spock’s ear.  Spock found himself gripping Khan’s shirt, feeling the powerful muscles beneath shift and pull. He thought of their encounter before when Khan had been naked in the bathroom, and he felt his arousal spike at the thought of seeing that strong body on display once more.

“Your skin is like liquid fire,” Khan murmured, moaning softly as his hands cupped Spock’s bare buttocks. “So firm and _tight.”_

Spock sought to control his breathing as Khan massaged the taut muscle and ground their erections together through their pants. His hand morphed into the Vulcan salute and slid down Khan’s side, which was rigid with muscle beneath his form fitting shirt.

Spock sighed softly as Khan slid his pants down his legs, and removed his shoes, so that he stood completely naked before the augment. Khan licked his lips as he took in the sight of Spock’s nakedness, and couldn’t help but reach out and touch that perfect, lithe body. His long fingered hands seemed to fit wonderfully in the jut of Spock’s hipbones. He felt the delicate bone shift beneath the maddeningly hot skin, and he dropped to his knees in order to kiss the flesh between his spread fingers.

Spock hesitated for a moment before he ran his fingers through Khan’s thick, dark hair. He couldn’t contain his moan as Khan licked the skin of his slightly quivering stomach, and the thin skin of his hips. He thought about how it was when Nyota made love to him, and he realised what a bittersweet contrast it was between she and Khan. Nyota possessed none of the innate superhuman strength that Khan seemed to consist of, but he did not embody the tentative tenderness that seeped into Spock’s skin from Nyota. Spock identified that he enjoyed both Khan’s masculinity and Nyota’s femininity, because they inspired different feelings during intimacy.

“I want your cock inside my mouth,” Khan murmured, as his hands skimmed down Spock’s lean sides and gripped his rounded behind. “I want to feel you fuck my throat.”

Spock couldn’t help but tilt his head back and arch his body as Khan slid the slick, pink ring of his lips over Spock’s hot arousal. He was surrounded by moist heat, and the dizzying curl of Khan’s long, thick tongue and the slight, deliberate scrape of his even teeth. Spock could feel himself begin to self-lubricate, and the knowledge made intense pleasure glide up his spine. Khan let out a moan as he slipped his index finger between Spock’s rounded buttocks and found the tightly furled entrance to be leaking slick. His moan drew out longer as he swallowed the copious fluid that Spock’s cockhead was producing, and swallowed the strangely sweet taste down his flexing throat. The vibrations made Spock’s grip on his hair tighten and his body arch further into Khan’s practiced touch. Khan couldn’t help but smile at the thought of finally making his Vulcan’s careful composure disintegrate.

He slowly drew back from Spock’s pulsing cock, and said, “I want you to thrust into my throat, Spock. I can take everything you have to give me.”

Spock’s eyes looked like onyx in the lowlight of the room, and his high cheeks were stained emerald with need. Khan wanted to lick into that exquisite bow lipped mouth, but there would be time for that latter, when he was buried deep inside Spock’s throbbing heat.

Spock slowly caressed Khan’s cheek, and he closed his eyes in the knowledge that Spock was feeding off of his own desire, and feeling the basic pulsing heat through his fingers. He knew that it was almost like Spock gently kissing his face.

“Now, Spock. Please,” he said, his voice like black velvet.

Spock softly traced his Khan’s full lips with his fingers and then the dark green head of his cock, before he slid it past them into the hot, waiting cavern of the augment’s mouth. His eyelids slid closed as he sank into that slippery warmth, and his fingers traced the outline of his impressive girth through the delicate skin of Khan’s elegant throat. He began to thrust shallowly at first, just allowing himself the pleasure of feeling wet muscles convulse around him. He put more power behind his movements until he established a firm rhythm, and Khan was pumping two fingers in and out of Spock’s gently suckling opening. He could feel Khan’s long fingers pressing into the tensing muscle of his buttocks, and he knew that his orgasm was on the fringe of his electrified senses.

He opened his eyes and was met with the cool blue-grey of Khan’s, which burned with a bright hunger. Khan’s lips were like fresh cherries, ripe, dark and slightly swollen from the powerful pistoning of Spock’s large cock. The blue-grey fire burned brighter as Khan twisted his fingers inside of Spock and he sucked on his rigid flesh. Spock’s eyebrows creased as his eyes closed once more and his beautiful mouth parted on a desperate gasp. His peak felt like a punch originating from the base of his spine, and his almost burning hot release burst sweetly inside of Khan’s mouth and slid thickly down his contracting throat.

He swallowed everything, and licked Spock and his own fingers clean before he rose to his feet and claimed that panting mouth in a bone melting kiss. Spock’s gorgeous hands slid under his shirt and hiked it up so that his trembling stomach was pressed to the hard packed muscle of Khan’s. He broke the kiss only long enough for Spock to relieve him of his shirt. He tightly gripped Spock’s buttocks and lifted him so that long, supple legs wrapped around his slim waist.

“I’m going to bury my cock so deep in you that you’re going to feel it in your _throat._ I want to see you so desperate with pleasure that when we’re apart I can recall it over and over while I pleasure myself,” he whispered, and languidly licked the delicate shell of Spock’s pointed ear.

When he sat down on the bed, Spock moved backwards and deftly slid his pants and underwear down so that they were finally completely naked. Spock made to slide off his lap and kneel before him, but Khan stopped him.

“No. I—I won’t last that long,” he supplied huskily.

Spock nodded before he looked down to take in the glorious sight of Khan’s very impressive cock. It was beautifully long and mouth-wateringly thick, with a glossy crimson head and delicate blue and light green veins running into the dark mass of his pubic hair. Spock unhurriedly slid his hand up Khan’s hard stomach, over his gorgeous pectorals and down the corded muscle of his long arms.

“You really are a perfect specimen,” Spock observed quietly.

Khan smirked slightly, as he caressed Spock’s lightly muscled back, “So are you. All that pale, creamy skin for me to touch and taste. I’m never going to forget it.”

Spock looked at him through long, dark lashes before he claimed Khan’s mouth in a slow, exploratory kiss. Khan gasped and gripped Spock’s slim hips as he slid down Khan’s cock. Khan sucked on Spock’s tongue as his eyelids fluttered from the feeling of such exquisitely snug, _wet_ heat. Spock’s insides were like velvet, so hot and gripping his rigid flesh so tight that he was sure he would go insane from how wonderful it felt.

He had to draw back from Spock’s lips and pant desperately as Spock gently rolled his hips, his body like an undulating wave above Khan’s. His hands caressed Khan’s sides and settled over his own so that their fingers were interlaced. He could feel the hotly pulsing pleasure that Khan was experiencing, and it only heightened his own. He lifted himself so that Khan’s cock was just nestled in the tight ring of muscle, before he smoothly slid down again. Spock revelled in the stretch of his muscles, and the way that Khan pushed his inner walls to their limits as they squeezed and suckled around his erect cock.

Khan bit his lip as he watched the emerald green rim of Spock’s entrance loosen to accommodate his thickness, and how the blood heavy skin of his cock glistened with the evidence of Spock’s arousal. He was transfixed by the way that Spock’s small, tight buttocks, creamy smooth and pale, parted over him. Those lithe thighs trembled slightly as Spock pistoned himself up and down, and that shiny, curved mouth parted on desperate moans and utterances of a foreign tongue, which Khan assumed to be Vulcan.

Spock gasped as Khan arched his body, and thrust his hips up so that his cockhead connected with the gland inside of Spock that consumed his body in pleasure. He moved his hand from Khan’s and laid it on the slick skin of Khan’s tight stomach, as he began to pump his hips faster and harder. Khan let out something close to a growl as his thrusts became more determined, and his cock slid deeper and deeper inside of Spock’s channel, until he was almost convinced that he would indeed feel it in his throat.

“ _Ah ah ah_ ,” Spock gasped, as he gazed at Khan through slits, consumed by deep black.  

He raised his hand and pressed his fingers to Khan’s temple and cheek, letting his mind gently push at Khan’s. He did not wish to engage in as intense a mind meld as the one before, where he had seen Khan’s past. He simply wanted to link their minds so that they flowed gently together, and shared their mutual feelings of pleasure.

Khan’s mind opened to him as the augment laid his hand atop Spock’s. The pleasure coursing through Khan’s body and filling his mind was amazing, and Spock let it feed his own. His own ecstasy washed over Khan like a slowly drifting silken vale, and their thrusts and counter thrusts increased as their minds washed over each other.

The tip of Khan’s finger traced where he and Spock were connected, and he felt the slick heat of the rim which swallowed him over and over. He could feel that he was close, and because of their mental connection, he could feel that Spock was teetering on the edge of the abyss, too. He lay down and dug his heals into the mattress so that he could thrust his hips up more powerfully, and revelled in the look of unbridled bliss that crossed over Spock’s gorgeous face. Delicious little moans and whimpers were pushed out of his Vulcan lover as Spock threw his head back and dug his nails into Khan’s slippery belly. His buttocks tightened as his release surged through him from the top of his head and exploded out of his cock, filling up Spock’s insides so that his flat belly became slightly rounded with it.

Spock sought to control his rapid breathing as he impaled himself on Khan’s pulsating cock, and arched his spine. His release shot through him like an electric shock and collided with Khan’s own, so that their completion seemed to play on a loop that had Khan continuing to plunge into Spock, and Spock riding him wildly. His come splattered hot and thick on Khan’s slightly heaving chest, and intermingled with the natural slick of the augment’s flawless skin.

They finally simply rocked into each other, and Spock withdrew his hand from Khan’s face so that their mental link slowly faded. He felt unable to move for a moment, and kept Khan’s twitching length inside of him, as he watched his lover’s slack face. His dark hair fell away from his high forehead, and his defined mouth was slightly parted, revealing the pinkness of his tongue and the white even teeth.

Khan finally opened his eyes and gazed at Spock before he sat up and brushed Spock’s fringe back into place. Spock turned his face into the coolness of Khan’s hand, and gently kissed the palm. He slowly slid off his lover’s lap and lay down beside him. His mind felt heavy and he thought about the emotions that he had felt when his best friend, and his Captain, had lain against that glass and slipped away from him. He thought about how Khan had sat there while Dr McCoy had taken his blood, knowing what it was for, and used it to revive Kirk.

He saw no way to apply logic to the circumstances in which he found himself. He admitted that it would take long hours of meditation and examination to realise how he had come to this point, how he had gone from hating Khan so completely to taking pleasure from his body.

“Just lay here with me and endeavour not to think until the morning,” Khan said softly.

Spock turned to him and nodded, “We must clean ourselves.”

“Yes,” he replied as he rose from the bed and went to the bathroom.

When he came back his chest was clean of Spock’s release, and he carried a wet wipe from the dispensary in the wall. He gently cleaned Spock’s entrance and then placed the wipe in the disposal replicator.

“May I hold you?” Khan asked.

Spock found it strange that after what they had just indulged in, Khan would ask permission to hold him, but instead of commenting on this odd logic, he nodded. Khan’s skin felt cool and pleasant against his own, and he allowed himself to be pulled back against the augment’s chest and be spooned. He found himself drifting to sleep as Khan idly stroked his stomach.

 

* * *

 

When Khan woke in the morning, it was to an empty bed. He did not find this surprising, however, even if he did feel a pang at the thought of Spock leaving without saying goodbye. He imagined the Vulcan looking at him while he slept, much like he had done in regards to Spock last night.

He did not wish to think of separation, there had been too much of it in his life. Instead, he rolled over and inhaled the spicy scent of Spock that lingered on the pillow upon which he had slept only hours before. His mind drifted to thoughts of his imminent departure to Obsequium, and what he would find there.

This was his opportunity to prove his worth. He would show Starfleet what he was capable of, and he would dash all the preconceived notions that they had constructed of his kind. He would not make the same mistakes that he made in his desperation to escape Marcus and regain his family. He would see his family again, but he would see them in good circumstances, not in the ruins of some shattered state of exile.

For the first time in his life, he felt an emotion which he had always found to be a rather abstract concept. He felt it in regards to seeing his family again, and he felt it in regards to seeing Spock again.

He felt _hope._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more chapter to wrap everything up. Thanks for all the lovely support with this story, it really did help to get me back on track. Please leave kudos and comments if you feel so inclined.


End file.
